Missingno.'s Vow
Prologue Do you ever ponder the existance of glitch Pokemon? Why are they are so dominant in R/B/Y? What is their purpose? What were they origonally? That, my friend, has a long answer. In ancient times when GameFreak and such were creating the Pokemon to be added in Red and Green in Japan, they had made much more Pokemon than they planned on even using, though they coded the sprites of all of them in the games. Many that had lots of potential. However, disaster struck upon these extra Pokemon. They were scrapped, not fully eridicated from the game, and their sprites and identities were left solitary and unused in R/G. They shouted, cried, and screamed for attention but received none. Famous now-glitchy pokemon like ♀ of Pokemon Yellow was a beautifully singing Pokemon. ♀ was the 'ringleader' and grew furious that they weren't going to be used. However, they had one last chance, when R/B came out for the rest of the world. ♀ (Old name was Felishi) took immediate action, along with many of the other unused Pokemon from Japan, and infiltrated the game a few weeks before its scheduled release. However, what was meant for a Japanese game did not mean to be for an American game; about a hundred-twenty of them were ripped apart to nothing but stray bits of code. Though, the strongest 63 made it in alive; however, their magnificent forms were destroyed to the edge of nothing; all that remained was scraps of their color and shredded bits of pixelated nothingness, and they became scattered, fleeing to whatever open space of data was left. There was plenty of room but they were torn that their great appearances were lost forever. They took whatever they could, such as cries from other Pokemon, ♀ having the biggest luck of them all from retaining a fraction of her beautiful voice from the stray sounds she stole from the game files. Others were able to take whole sprites from the "normal" Pokemon and disguise themselves as them, and the unlucky ones left with a roguelike appearance. The creators of Pokemon were aware that these glitch Pokemon had entered their game but knew that they could do nothing to completely eridicate them from the game. They were mainly focusing on Marowak evolving into Kangaskhan, but at the last second, they broke the evolution and moved the file to Cinnabar Island...leading to the creation of the magnificent Missingno. ♀ took one look at Missingno and his charred look and immediatly knew that this Pokemon was the key to the re-creation of their once-magnificent forms. The 63 surviving glitches' destiny was to be apart of a game where they weren't glitches, but the Pokemon that they once were. Missingno objected, stating that he had no desire for conquest of the R/B games, but ♀ relentlessly was able to convince him to be second in command. And so, the conquest began. The 62 lower-authority glitches obeyed Missingno without doubt and managed to uphold some power before R/B was released to public. This was their chance to shine. The glitch Pokemon were only accessible with GameShark (which wasn't invented at the time) or other glitches that the glitch Pokemon associated with themselves. For a few months, they got no attention; until the lucky human discovery of Missingno, whom was recognized as the easiest to find. The player freaked out but fought Missingno, only to have all his Pokemon turned into garbled code and lose the battle, while corrupting his game data. The glitch Pokemon cried in happiness over their victory, that even if 1 glitch Pokemon was to be discovered, at least one of them would return to their origonal form. But what the other glitch Pokemon (except ♀) didn't know was that Missingno had no "magnificent form" and was just a broken evolutionary link that once connected Marowak to Kangaskhan, which was why he was uninterested at the time to destroy the R/B games. Missingno put aside his differences, and slowly the glitch Pokemon were being discovered, ♀ being some of the first after the second-in-command. Soon, all of the glitches were discovered and people started to record their findings; this made the glitch Pokemon happy, since they were finally becoming regionally recognized. Though, despite what seemed to be their huge victory, they still hadn't gotten back their once-beautiful forms, which was one of the only things they had wanted from the start of their creation. When Pokemon Yellow was announced to be released in a few months, the glitch Pokemon went wild. If they got in soon enough, they could get back their forms in Yellow, thinking that it was a Japanese game. But Yellow was being made in America, and they didn't know of this until it was too late. After they moved over, they simply became even more glitchy, and the same process went through and through as when they inflitrated R/B; unnoticed at first, Missingno discovered, the rest discovered, video recordings, ect.. ♀ was upset that they never got what they wanted, and the glitch Pokemon, both their R/B and Y forms, went through discord and cried over their failure. Missingno was driven to insanity from their mourning, and he promised all of them that he would find a way out of the R/B/Y games and into a Japanese one, where they could finally find peace and comfort as their long-forgotten forms. Missingno took on whatever form he could get, from "THE GHOST" in Lavender Town to his Yellow form in Pokemon Yellow, in order to wreak havoc across the R/B/Y games and maybe...just maybe...find his, and the other 63, true home, where they could be as magnificent and wonderful as they once were. It was Missingno's vow...a vow that has yet to be fullfilled... Chapter 1 ♀ stood in an open field of grass, a black aura surrounding her pixelated, ravaged sprite. Chunky grass stood still, the area clear of any other living creatures. ♀ sighed in an odd, pixelated shriek and floated around, wishing that the player of this game boy would hurry up and come. What was left of her once-beautiful sprite was now nothing but a pale violet strand of pixels. Suddenly, ♀ caught sight of a moving sprite; the trainer had come! She hid in the grass, trying to look like a normal Pokemon. ♀ wasn't a hybrid glitch, unlike some of her comrades, and envied their power to mask their identities. The trainer's sprite was heading toward where ♀ was; she readied herself to surprise the player. Normally, ♀ only revealed herself to the people who she found were trying hard enough to look, but all the glitch Pokemon didn't need the ZZAZZ glitch, Mew glitch, or old man glitch to come; they simply came when they thought was necessary. The trainer's sprite ran right over ♀, and she felt the opening music cut in and the screen fade black around her. She immediatly cut in, finding random sound files and taking the sounds from them and, in a melodic tune, sang. The battle "arena" popped up and the trainer threw out a level 90 Charizard. The Charizard looked confused when it saw ♀. It shrieked after a second and its sprite glitched. The trainer tried to make it attack, but ♀ forced her song to dominate the save file, and everything froze around her, then the screen turned black. The game had frozen, just according to plan. There were many duplicates of the glitch pokemon; one found in each game. ♀ was aware that they all were consciously aware that when one save file died, the glitch pokemon in it died with it, other than Missingno's ghost form, which always haunted the destroyed save files. ♀ found herself at a beach, feeling a little bit emptier. Missingno, in his Aerodactyl fossil form, was standing at the beach's edge staring out into the black and white sunset. He was starting to look transparent, since he had wrecked so many save files; ''all ''of the glitch pokemon were starting to look transparent, as if they were ghosts. ♀ could just barely see the black sky pixels against Missingno's boney sprite. "We eliminated another one, Missy," ♀ clicked, forcing out the words from her borrowed voice. Missingno turned around to look at the fellow glitch. "Good for you," he grumbled, his voice sounding faintly like Rhydon's. Why was he so unhappy? "Is something wrong?" ♀ was confused. "If we wreck all the save files, then there will be no chance of escape," Missingno growled. "We must keep one alive so we can flee." "But to where?" ♀ shifted her pixelated body uncomfortably. "Pokemon Yellow wasn't Japanese, and Game Freak isn't working on any current Japanese games now. How will we keep a single save file alive for such a long time?" "I don't know," Missingno sighed, his sprite shfiting to his normal form. "We have to alert the others, though. Go get my sister." 'M was Missingno's sister; she was great friends with ♀, and liked to take on the form of a Charizard. ♀ nodded curtly and hobbled off to the city. She knew exactly where to find her. ♀ wandered around the city for awhile, then saw the faint outline of a glitchy Charizard wreaking havoc across the town; sprites of the buildings were messed up and floating everywhere. She was in Glitch City. " 'M!" ♀ cried out. 'M turned around, her eyes unnaturally wide and grey for a Charizard - it was the only way ♀ could tell her apart from another normal Charizard. "What is it?" 'M asked, voice perfectly mimicking the Kanto fire starter Pokemon. "Your brother needs you," ♀'s voice nearly broke from the strange sounds she produced. 'M nodded and flew over to the beach and vanished from sight while ♀ roamed Glitch City and its strange buildings. TBC Category:Fanfiction